An interesting friend
by 1winterfrostfinalfantasy
Summary: An Eyeless jack x reader fic! hope you like! ( SUCK AT SUMMARYS)
1. Chapter 1

Sighing you turn your head to look at your friend. (f/n) was rather talkative and wouldn't shut up about a resent article she read about a masked man who eats people. She always found a way to make you laugh, annoyed, angry, etc etc. But for some reason, you were rather interested in this topic. "(nickname)! Are you even listening to me?" (F/n) asked quickly noticing your wandering gaze.

"Yes (f/n) I'm totally listening." Your sarcasm didn't convince (f/n), and this only earned you a push that caused you to face plant into snow.

"Hey, what the hell!" you growl before noticing the look on your friends face. Rolling your eyes you got up and dusted the snow off your body when you felt it.

The feeling of someone watching you.

Standing still, you turn your head casting your gaze at the lingering shadows in alleyway corners.

"Hey what's your problem?" (f/n) asked noticing your facial expression.

"Shut up.." You mutter throwing (f/n) off guard.

"Gee (nickname), Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?" she asked quietly looking at you.

You didn't answer but the look on your face gave away what you were thinking. (f/n) shivered knowing that very face well, searching, she knew you were searching for something or someone. Quickly, your friend hid behind you in slight fear of what you may have seen. Cocking your head backwards, you glanced at (f/n) before looking back to the shadows.

"I know your there... No point in hiding anymore, show your face and maybe ill spare you a beating." you threaten keeping (f/n) close just in case.

No response.

Only shuffling and a dark silhouette rushing down the alleyway and finally out of sight. Tilting my head, I noticed the 'person' dropped something. Slowly, you walked up to the misplaced item and leaned down to it. It was a black bag.

"so.. Do continue what you were saying." You say to your friend

"Oh yeah!-"

_That was quick_ you thought before listening in on her explanation of what she recently read.

"sooo, I read this article about the recent murders in town today," she continued"apparently every victim was missing a kidney, but that wasn't the cause of death-" you look up at your friend with curious eyes.

"than what was?" you ask

"a small puncture wound to the right of the neck hitting a few vital vains, Cops are thinking that they were killed at night but each most likely woke up after having the kidneys taken so the killer reacted and did the only thing a killer would do when seen, Kill their victim on sight."

_Kidneys..._ you thought before picking up the bag throwing it over your shoulder. _It's wet, the bottom of this bag is wet... Shit, I may know what is in it..._ looking over at (f/n) you nod your head waving your hand before walking away from her.

"Thanks for walking me this far, I'll be fine from here" you said quickly rushing out of the alleyway and into the light. Taking a sharp turn you go on your way.

**(After Your walk home)**

Finally you reached home noticing that the lights were out and your parents cars were gone. T_hat's right... They left on there honeymoon, said they wont be home for another 2 months._ Sighing, you reach into your pocket and pulled out a silver key. By now it was 9:00 at night.

There it was again.

That feeling of being watched, once again, you turn your head and gazed around.

Nothing.

Shaking the feeling off, you unlock the door and walk in, closing the door behind you and locking it, you walk up to your room and softly sat on your bed. Your room was dimly lit but you still had a clear view. With caution, you dropped the bag on the ground and opened it.

You were correct. And disgusted.

**(A/N) **

**Been a while! really it has, don't mind the spelling or grammar, I suck at it. **

**Hopped you liked the first chapter! ^^ i'll post some more tomorrow.**

**Winter out~**

**TO NARNIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys! fixed the coding thingy... Hope your not upset so here is the un coded version so enjoy!)**

Grumbling, Jack approached the dark house and hid under the window seal. Using his hands, he peeked into the room (Y/N) was in, or at least into the bathroom in her bedroom.

_Thieve_ He thought before slowly sliding open the window and slipping into the room. Without realization, Jack caught his sleeve on a loose nail outside the window.

_Thud!_

**(Y/N) POV**

Your eyes shoot open and you throw yourself out of your bed, quietly, you gazed around the room, realizing the noises were coming from the bathroom. Tiptoeing over to the door, it suddenly flung open and someone walked out of the bathroom rubbing there head.

"Ow..." He grumbled

"How the fuck did you get into my bathroom?!" You cry taking a few steps back. The trespasser was taken off guard realizing where he was.  
"Uh... Your door was open?" Jack scrambled for words reaching for his scalpel.

"How the fuck did you get into my house?!" You growl again noticing him pull a weapon. You glance at the passage way to the living room slowly moving towards it.

"Good point, but that doesn't matter because I'm here..." His deep voice almost sounded threatening in which caused chills to rush down your spine.  
"...What do you want? " You gulp preparing for his answer.

"You have something of mine..." He muttered turning his head towards the black bag at the end of your bed.

_Gray... His skin is gray..._ You thought noticing the slight shine from his skin caused by the light shining through your window. It was poorly lit but you could make out what he looked like.

Black hoodie, Black jeans, old converse all stars, blue mask...

_That Blue mask... You think Why does it seem so familiar.?_

brushing your thoughts aside, you turn your head high-tailing it out of there. Down the hallway and into the front room.

_Whack!_

You feel a sharp pain on the side of your head, your vision goes blurry then black but you could hear muffled voices.

"Hey Jack! I think I got her!" The voice said, it was slightly higher pitched but that's all you could make out before your mind goes blank.

**Jacks POV**

Hearing BEN yell out, I rushed down the hallway noticing the limp body on the ground.

"BEN... I told you not to kill her, I wanted to do that" I growled causing the boy in green to back away slightly looking down.

"Sorry Jack... She scared me.." Rolling my eyes, I walk over to the girl placing to fingers on her pulse point.

_Still alive._

Smirking under my mask I look up at BEN giving him a thumbs up. sliding my hands under her, I pick her up with ease, carrying her bridle style.

"Back to Slenders mansion? " BEN asked I only nodded.

"I need some answers from this one..."

**A/N:**

**Hey hey hey! Heres chapter two and quick thing to say, IGNORE THE A/N ON CHAPTER THREE! to lazy to delete it... may later but eh... **

**Send any massages and leave a Review! ^^ **

**Winter out~**

**TO NARNIA~!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Just so you know, if you've been on Fanfiction for a long time, you should know that (y/n) means (Your name) and (F/n) means (Friends name). I understood what it meant when I first read a Reader x Eyeless jack fanfic. Putting your name in it make the reader think that it is them that it is happening to. People don't like people who complain about "Code". OH and (A/n) means Authors note. ^^ Hope you enjoy it~**

**Winter out (/O_O)/**

Chapter 3

Untrustworthy

Jack walked out of (y/n)'s house, BEN close behind, taking a sharp turn and began walking towards the nearest forest they can get to.

Jack's POV

Grumbling under my breath, I look at the girl who lay limp on my shoulder. A sudden feeling washed over, and I imidiantly spun around catching a sleaved arm who aimed to backstab me whith a long butcher knife. He wore a white hoodie which was faintly stained with red spots asumed to be blood. Black hair that reached the males shoulders and his eyebrows were lightly burnt on the corner ends. Lastly, to top of his simple atire, a carved smile brutilly cut into his cheeks. No eye lids could be clearly seen and not once in the past 5 minutes did he blink.

"Jeff... Good to see you again, I guess? This wasn't the kind of 'Hello' I woulda' hoped but I don't expect any less of you..." My muffled voice seemed honest.

"Hahaha Jack, Very funny." The psycopath began, "I see you've got a new one, Rare to see yah' being intrested in more than your victims kidneys." He teased me promptly. "This one going to be your new sex toy or something?"

I blushed behind my mask before dropping the girls limp body in the dirt. I flip jeff off in which only caused him to laugh. "Fuck you Jeff... I hope Jane decapitates you in the most brutal way possible." I mutter.

"Aw c'mon you have to admit the girl's got a natural beauty." He chuckled.

"Yeah... Up to when she stole my bag of kidnys." I said bluntly

"Oh so the tiger pissed off the wolf?" He laughed, BEN stepped in. "That's a good nickname for the girl. 'Tiger' well until we learn her real name." The boy said, jeff looked at him. "Watch, that nickname is going to stick for the girl and your going to be the fault of that BEN"

"Your the one who called him wolf and her tiger, jeff..."

"yeah yeah..." Jeff grumbled while I picking the girl up again throwing her over my shoulder.

(Y/n) Pov

My eyes flutter open to the sounds of two men talking. We were still outside due to the smell of forest trees and the dirt floors I could see but something was ... Off. Lifting my head I noticed that I was being carried and one thought crept threw my mind.

"... Great, it's Shrek all over again. " I grumble before resting my chin in the palm of my hand. My arm held up my head while my elbow gently poked my kidnappers back.

"Your awake I see." The same deep yet familiar voice whispered and I looked up. "Lucky me..." I joked as another man popped up in front of me. I jumped at the sight of him. His skin was white and his hair was black, but what bothered me most was his ... "Smile". "that smile is to familiar..." I say to the killer. "Oh so you know me?" he replied as I yawn bluntly. "Your Jeff The Killer, A good friend of mine has the biggest fan girl crush on you..." I said in annoyance as the blue masked man chuckled under his mask.

"Hey tiger!" a high pitched boys voice was also heard and I turned my head to see a small boy dressed up as the famous legand of zelda character. "Tiger?" I asked,

"yup! that's your nickname" He giggled in a girly way, I tilt my head.

"Oi, Jack, your girlfriends pretty cool, minus her friend part..." Jeff suddenly said causing me to fall to the dirt, Jack dropped me. "She isn't my girlfriend.." his muffled voice growled under his mask.

"Oh? Than why'd yah kidnap the girl?"

"I have some questions to ask her."

"and what questions are that? 'What bra size are you?'." Jack chucked a rock at jeff and I couldn't help but laugh.

It was surprising how 'At home' I was with these people, possibly because its a good change after listening to (friends name) talk up a storm. Looking at jack I stand seeing I was only an inch shorter than him. Dusting off the dirt, I hold out my hand to Jeff. "Tiger huh? Than Tiger it is..." I say before restarting.

"Hello, I'm Tiger." It had a nice ring to it I have to admit. The killer only stared at my hand before looking back at me. "I'm Jeff," He said while pointing at the boy in green, "That's BEN, and that's..." he said while pointing at Jack.

"Jack. " the blue mask wearing freak finished Jeff's sentence.

"Hello..." I say in a defensive way.

"Wow there lassy, trust issues I see?" BEN poked at my cheeks.

"... Yes," was my only reply, Jeff looked at me tilting his head.

"whys that?" he asked, But I only sigh, was he seriously asking why I don't trust them? REALLY?

"Well for one, your all psycho killers who drive people insane," I say looking at ben. "Cut a smile into someones face then burn them alive," I then look at Jeff then finally to Jack. "And cut people open to eat them.." You couldn't blame me for being defensive, being kidnapped by three killers who DONT leave there victims alive.

"Then... Why arn't you running than?" BEN said quickly, that did come to mind, I wasn't running... And I didn't know why either, most people would be running in horror while me... It just felt like an everyday Tuesday. I shrugged.

"Maybe i'm not afraid of you... Maybe i'm just used to being around people out of there minds... Or maybe I wanna come with you... Who know's honestly, I have no fucking clue why i'm here.."

"It's cuz of me isn't it?" Jeff posed, one hand behind his head, the other on his waist, this only caused me to role my eyes. Which pissed him off, Jack though, he didn't say much but I did notice he was staring at me. "What you staring at?" I ask.

"I don't trust you... Your human, Havent had any killing experience... And your name happens to be tiger." He muttered before looking away from me. This angered me so I planted my boot on the back of his head causing him to fall forward. Jeff laughed while BEN tried to hold it in.

This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Un-burdened

Tiger's POV

I sigh, gritting my teeth as Jeff walked behind me and Jack walked in front of me. BEN asked if he could ride on my shoulders, he was such a child. I didn't really mind much, I did have a baby brother once, he would ride on my shoulders all the time. Smiling, I bent forward allowing the small boy to climb up onto my shoulders. I soon growled however, seeing how I slowly became irritated at the sudden feeling of a perverts eyes on me. Well, on my backside that is. I paused in my tracks, tightly holding onto BEN's legs holding him in place. I swung around with an annoyed look on my face.

"Do you have something to tell me? What you staring at?" I growl noticing Jeff was thrown off guard. He turned his head scratching at his hair. "..." he thought for a moment when a sudden rush of sarcasm build in his belly. "My ass! "He laughed resting his head in his palm trying to muffle his laughter. I chucked a rock at him also throwing him off guard.

"Still think your funny, funny man?" Jeff flipped me off and I placed a hand on my hip. "Ask me nicely." I smirk as Jack stopped in his tracks to listen in on the conversation. **(Know where I got that little scene there? :3)**

"Sorry, that's Jacks job. Don't want to take your virgin ass unlike mister blue over here." Jeff said bluntly. I blinked looking over at Jack as he glared at Jeff, or well I thought he was glaring at him, he was staring in his direction.

"I'm blue dabadee dabadaa " BEN sung. Jack turned back around before approaching a large mansion like home. Gazing at the group I was walking with I couldn't help but feel a bit iffy about this.

"Eh… You aren't going to literally eat me are you?" I couldn't help myself, I had to ask. Jack didn't answer, of course, Jeff answered for him. "Depends on what you mean by 'Eat'" I role my eyes before walking up on Jack from behind, lightly tapping his shoulder. Hesitant at first, I didn't know what he could do, seeing how, unlike Jeff, he was so quiet. I couldn't see or get a good feel for what he may be able to do to me.

I thought for a moment, completely forgetting that I already poked his shoulder and he was staring back at me. "…What…" he said with that deep voice again. Every time I heard that voice of his, my heart melts, maybe it was because his voice sounded calm and kind. I shake my head, "O-oh… Sorry, but may I ask why you're bringing me here?"

He didn't tell me anything, he WOULDN'T tell me anything. Just stared. "Dude do you have anything better to do then just stare at me?" I mutter, wrong move. Jeff being him, stepped in front of me and grinned wider than that carved smile. "Course he doesn't! Normally he would be in his dark room twiddling his thumbs if you didn't come around." That was it for jack, I could see his irritation.

"Jeff…" he muttered with a stiff throat.

"Yeeeeessss?" was the psycho killer's only response. BEN looked at me then back at them. "I told you not to provoke Jack." The young boy said before watching the scene before them unfold. Jack approached Jeff, a faint growl could be heard from the mask wearing killer. Jeff rose his hands to block him from doing anything stupid. I felt like I needed to do something, but I know that if I tried, I'd either get cut in half or eaten…

"Just let them fight… Jeff had it coming after all." BEN said softly to me, I nod a playful frown on my face.

"Aw, but we don't have any popcorn…" I giggled, a goofy smile on my face. That was when a ruffling sound could be heard from the left side of a bunch of bushes. Jeff and Jack were still attempting to rip each other's throat out. BEN got off my back and glared at the bushes, that's when another person walked out. Yet, this "Person" didn't look human at all. He was crouched forward, his arms tucked into his chest while his long fingers were topped with long blade like nails. It was completely naked, not that big of a problem, you couldn't see anything.

I blinked, staring at the animal like creature. The creature however had different plans, jumping forward, the monster clasped its hands around my body, its blade like fingers making deep cuts in my skin. The deeper cuts were around my neck but my jugular was untouched.

"FUCK'N HELL?!" I yelled, earning the attention of both Jeff and Jack. Jack rushed over soon as the monster started to tighten his grip. I didn't scream, I was in pain yes, but this was dull pain. Gritting my teeth, Jeff ran over as well. BEN tackled the creature while Jeff sat on it. Jack walked quickly to me examining my wounds before I glared at the monster. "What the fuck are you?!" I growled, Jeff answered.

"Last we checked, you weren't Pewdiepie." He joked referring to whenever the Sweden would encounter a new monster. Oh great, bringing the famous Youtuber into this.

"I ain't that much of a pussy..." I growled, "You are a girl aren't you?" He chuckled, this earned him a large rock to his left cheek. "What the fuck is with you and large rocks to my face?!" Jeff growled as BEN interrupted them.

"This is Rake..." BEN answered my last question. That thing had a fucking name?! Jack continued to walk forward seeing the large doors in front of the home, Jack went a bit slower so we could catch up. Rake was out cold and Jeff was rubbing at his new bruise. We followed behind quickly catching up. BEN opened the door and invited me in, as Jack told me to follow him. Oh god…

I did as he asked me, he led me down a series of maze like halls until we reached a dark blue door. Please tell me Jeff was kidding about the virginity thing… He led me into the dark room before sitting me on a bed. I couldn't see anything but I have to admit it smells rather nice.

"What are you…" I started but the sound of rattling items and footsteps filled my ears.

Jacks pov

The fuck was I doing? The cuts aren't that deep… better to be safe huh… I walked to the bed, I could tell Tiger couldn't see anything despite her having eyes. I guess I'm just a night person. I sat next to the girl and watched her jump a bit.

"I swear to god if you touch me." She began, I looked up at the ceiling with a 'really' look on my face.

"Oh chill dude… Just don't move. " I growled to her, holding onto the needle and thread, I moved a bit closer to her tilting her head to the other side so I could get a better view of her wounds. My mask shielded her from that unconfterable feeling of someone breathing down your neck. I was about to stitch her up, "You might want to hold onto something…" I said, she was ignoring me obviously. I began to stitch her up hearing a light yelp from her and a tight grip on my leg. I tried to ignore it in order to finish the stitching.

The three cuts on her neck were stitched, now I had to get the deeper one on the back of her right shoulder. So, making her face me, I began to stitch up that cut. Tiger yelped again, tightly holding onto me in a warm embrace. This was why I hated humans… I tightly hugged her back, stitching her up as she muffled her yells. I'm just happy Jeff wasn't here god knows what he would say about the noises she's making.

"Sorry … it hurts… "I mutter continuing to tightly stitch the large cut.

"I… It's ok… Just make the pain go away..." She whimpered. How the fuck was I supposed to do that? I sigh, pausing my work and tightly hugging her. The embrace should distract the pain signals so I can finish without any complaining. Tying it off and cutting the spare thread, I let her go but she wouldn't let me go.

"Uh…" this was getting on my nerves, the pain apparently caused her to pass out.

Why didn't I kill her when I saw her in the first place?

**A/n **

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. Schools a bitch. **

**TO NARNIA!**


End file.
